descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Descendants
Disney's Descendants is a Disney Channel Original Movie that aired July 31st 2015. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures and Disney Channel Films. It stars Mitchell Hope, Dejan Loyola, Jedidiah Goodacre, Sarah Jeffery, Dianne Doan, Brenna D'Amico, Dove Cameron, Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce and Sofia Carson. This live-action movie will explore the teenage lives of the children of some of Disney’s greatest villain characters. Plot In the present day idyllic kingdom of Auradon, the benevolent teenaged son of the King and Queen (Beast and Belle from Disney’s iconic "Beauty and the Beast") is poised to take the throne. His first proclamation: offer a chance at redemption to the trouble-making offspring of Shan Yu Cruella De Vil, Gaston Maleficent, Dr. Faciliar The Evil Queen and Jafar who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island with all the other villains, sidekicks, evil step-mothers and step-sisters. These villainous descendants are allowed into the kingdom to attend prep school alongside the offspring of iconic Disney heroes. However, the evil teens face a dilemma. Should they follow in their nefarious parents’ footsteps and help all the villains regain power or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Full Summary King Beast (Dan Payne) and Queen Belle (Keegan Connor Tracy) marry, unite the Disney kingdoms into the United States of Auradon, and are elected the leaders of the new idyllic kingdom. All the villains, sidekicks, and accomplices are forced after their defeat to live imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, a forbidden island surrounded by a barrier that also inhibits magic. In present day Auradon, Prince Ben (Mitchell Hope), the teenage son of King Beast and Queen Belle, is about to ascend the throne. His first official proclamation offers a chance at redemption to selected trouble-making teenage children of villains from the Isle of the Lost ("Rotten to the Core"): Carlos (Cameron Boyce), son of Cruella de Vil; Jay (Booboo Stewart), son of Jafar; Evie (Sofia Carson), daughter of the Evil Queen; and Mal (Dove Cameron), daughter of Maleficent. These villainous descendants are allowed into Auradon to attend a prep school alongside the teenage children of iconic Disney heroes. However, the evil teens are under pressure by their parents to help all the villains regain power by stealing the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos arrive at Auradon Prep and set out to steal the wand using Evie's magic mirror to locate the wand at a nearby museum. There, after seeing statues of Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen and Cruella de Vil, Mal begins questioning about being good and evil ("Evil Like Me"). Ultimately, the villain kids fail to retrieve the wand after Jay accidentally sets off the alarm and they escape. On their first day, Jay is recruited for the school's tourney sports team. Carlos realizes dogs are not dangerous and befriends the school's mutt. Evie becomes infatuated with Chad Charming (Jedidiah Goodacre), son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, who takes advantage of her by making her do his homework. Mal befriends Jane (Brenna D'Amico), daughter of the Fairy Godmother. Mal exploits Jane's insecurity in her own appearance to her personal advantage by pretending to befriend Jane and even using some magic to change Jane's hair making her look more beautiful. After hearing about Jane's hair change, Mulan's daughter, Lonnie (Dianne Doan), and other girls' ask Mal to change their hair too. Evie learns the Fairy Godmother will use the wand at Prince Ben's coronation ceremony and the entire school, including the villain kids, are invited. Ben visits and Mal asks him if she could be seated closer to the wand during the ceremony. Ben replies that only he, his family and girlfriend, Audrey—daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip—will be allowed to be seated up front. Mal hatches a plan to become Ben's girlfriend in order to get the wand. While making a love spell in the form of a cookie, the group realizes the spell needs a human tear of true sadness for the love spell to be successful. Lonnie interrupts the group and reminiscences about the love she felt when her mother made cookies to make her feel better. She sheds a tear out of sadness when she learns that the villain kids have never known love—even from their own parents. Mal quickly snatches the tear and adds it to the cookie dough. Mal gives Ben the cookie and the love spell begins to take effect. Jay, Carlos, and Ben work together to win the tourney game and Jay is named MVP. Ben declares his love for Mal in a song ("Did I Mention") and asks her to the coronation, angering Audrey and causing her to go with Chad, which in turn upsets Evie. Chad has Evie's magic mirror taken away and Evie is forced to take a test without its aid. Evie gets a 'B' on the test proving she is intelligent without needing the help of her mirror and she tells Doug (Zachary Gibson), son of Dopey, who believed in her. Ben asks Mal on a date and Evie helps her get ready. While on the date, Mal and Ben get to know each other. Ben decides to go for a swim but Mal declines to join him. Mal begins to question whether she really does have feelings for Ben ("If Only"). When Mal doesn't see Ben surface from the lake she jumps into the lake to find him, but she can't swim and when she starts thrashing around in the water, Ben helps her get out. Ben asks Mal if she reciprocates his feelings of love and she replies by saying that she doesn't know what love feels like. Ben says that maybe he can teach her. The villain kids video chat with their parents for Auradon Prep's Parents' Day because the villains are not allowed to leave the island. At Parents' Day, Ben introduces Mal to his parents as his new girlfriend, much to their reluctance and shock. There, Aurora's mother—Audrey's grandmother—blames Mal about Maleficent's actions and Chad also adds to the scorn. Evie sprays Chad with a sleeping potion Mal had given her and he collapses. The villain kids leave the lunch and King Beast blames Ben for the turn of events. After the lunch, the other students, now including Jane, mock the villain kids angering Mal to undo Jane's hair and threatening to do the same to the other girls. The group reluctantly plan to steal the wand. The day of the coronation arrives and Mal gives Ben a brownie with the anti-love spell. He reveals he knew all along because the spell was broken during their first date when he swam in the Enchanted Lake, which washed away the spell. In panic, Mal asks if he had been faking his feelings for her since then, but he tells her that his feelings are genuine as he entrusts her with his signet ring. Ben believes Mal gave him the love spell because she had a crush on him. During the coronation ceremony, Mal contemplates whether she should get the wand for her mother, or be the better person Ben expects her to be. Suddenly, the wand is snatched up by Jane who wants to use it to give herself the magical makeover her mother won't allow. Unable to control the magic, Jane accidentally breaks the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. Sensing the barrier now gone, Maleficent takes her staff and magically flies away in dark smoke. Mal manages to pry the wand from Jane to fulfill her mother's wishes, but Ben convinces Mal she is good and that she and her friends should follow their hearts, not their parents' evil ways. Returning the wand to Fairy Godmother, Mal admits she loves her friends and wishes to stay at the school to be with Ben because it makes her happy. Maleficent arrives, renders everyone at the coronation still except for her and the villain kids, angrily saying Mal failed them, and takes the wand from the frozen Fairy Godmother. Mal tries to convince her mom to stop, but Maleficent turns into an enormous dragon and attacks them. Mal uses a spell and defeats Maleficent by shrinking her down to a small lizard, equivalent to amount of the love in her heart. Everyone unfreezes and the villain kids resolve to be good. In the end, the whole cast sing and dance at the coronation after-party ("Set It Off"). But Mal gives the audience a sly smile and hints that it is not the end of the story. Cast Villains *Maleficent -- Kristin Chenoweth **Mal -- Dove Cameron *Cruella de Vil -- Wendy Raquel Robinson **Carlos de Vil -- Cameron Boyce *Jafar -- Maz Jobrani **Jay -- Booboo Stewart *Evil Queen -- Kathy Najimy **Evie -- Sofia Carson Heroes *Belle and Beast (Keegan Connor Tracy and Dan Payne) **Ben (Mitchell Hope) *Cinderella and King Charming **Chad (Jedidiah Goodacre) *Aurora and Prince Phillip **Audrey (Sarah Jeffery) *Aladdin and Jasmine **Aziz (Dejan Loyola) *Fa Mulan and Li Shang **Lonnie (Dianne Doan) *Fairy Godmother (Melanie Paxson) **Jane (Brenna D'Amico) *Snow White (Stephanie Bennett) **Doug (son of Dopey) (Zachary Gibson) Other *Reese Alexander as Coach Jenkins *Louise Hradsky as Dancer *Tony Giroux as Tourney & Coronation Dancer *Ken Lawson as Royal Tailor *Vicky Lambert as Teacher *Jeff Mortensen as Dancer/Assistant Choreographer *J.P. Dubé as Dancer *Jonathan Holmes as Mr. Deley *Mackenzie Green as Dancer *Kyal Legend as Coronation Dancer *Wesley Salter as Photographer *Shaughnessy Redden as Limo Driver *Alain Mickelson as Coronation Participant *Jesse Devlin as Dancer *Kiara Gudgeon as Dancer *Richard McBride as Custodian/Dancer *Marlyse Joe as Dancer *Sam Robert Muik as Dancer/Ben's Friend *Taylor James as Coronation Dancer Videos Disney Descendants Extended Trailer Disney Descendants Arrive Trailer References *Descendants on IMDb * http://movies.disney.com/descendants * Descendants (2015 film) on Wikipedia Category:Content Category:Movies Category:Descendants